clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minecraft Creeper
Chat ban Hi Testben, According to a screenshot taken from chat, it seems yo swore in chat. You said the word "damn", which is basically not offensive, but it shall be kept out of this chat, mainly as users complained about it. Therefor, i blocked you for 24 hours from chat. I would have warned you first, as this you've never got blocked/ banned before, but i think that as you've been in this wiki for a long time, you should have known this. Anyway, the ban will expire in 24 hours- please don't say words that are considered as offensive in chat next time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:43, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Bridge Trick This is how you get on the bridge TestBen. Slippy64653 (talk) 20:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Behavior Hello, Minecraft Creeper. I've received a report of you misbehaving in chat. Chat is always moderated, whether by a mod or the chat bot, so please be careful of what you type, or else you will be banned from chat. Thanks, -- 18:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Please be careful what you post Hi there, Please do not post subjective comments onto articles such as this; it gives off too many opinions that we do not belong on that article. Secondly, it can hurt some people's feelings and cause arguments over something that should not even be there. Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 20:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) MusicPlay usage notice Hi MC, Please note that in order to use you must follow its terms of use. Therefore, any music that contains lyrics in it which is not officially available in Club Penguin will be deleted. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:23, June 3, 2014 (UTC) THE AWard its for you =File:For you minicarft crepper.jpg = Hamto (talk) 13:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi MC, I'm happy to hear that you are sorry for this. You must understand that we have rules here, and there are consequences for breaking them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:02, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ban It will end tomorrow. Sowwy, but you was rude TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 20:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:The Chat is missing! Hi MC, It's is down due to Wikia's logic, as in E=mc^{logic} You can come over the IRC channel if you'd like. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:22, August 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi MC, It's a problem with wikia. Try again later and see if it works, or when you see that the list of users in chat has updated. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey do you know what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) LEVEL 2 YOU ARE ON THE LEVEL TWO OF BEN 10 QUIZ START HERE http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hamto/Ben_10_Quiz_898. [[User:hamto|'torror;' ]] [[User talk:hamto| of; ]] [[User Blog: hamto| The; ]] 06:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:The second best story told in penguin kind Hi MC, y u no "The End". But excellnt story! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ban Hi MCC! You posted a YouTube video continously that contained a swear word in it. Since you spammed as well as posted it the ban would be 1 week, but you have a long chat ban log so it's 2 weeks long. Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:21, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Callum RE:I want 2 talk to fuzzy and helmet Hi MC, You can leave them a message in their talk pages too. Or to invite them to another wiki chat when you see they are on. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Christmas Vist Hi MC, I'm sorry, but bans of this sort are still required to keep the order in chat. Of course, you can still post blogs and wish merry christmas rather than posting it in chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Early Unban Hi MCC! :) I see you left a message on Penguin-Pal's talk page about your ban. I have to inform you that Penguin-Pal has resigned all his rights. Also, as he mentioned to you a week ago. These bans need to be kept for reasons. Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt :P.S. if you get banned in many of your wikis, you might wanna review their policies and make sure to follow them. This way there's probably no reason to ban you from the first place. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) –Watatsuki 18:14, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Hi me coz yolo ~~MCC Saraapril the Gif http://postimg.org/image/mwqi2psxz/ ~Penrock13 :D (talk) (talk) 18:14, August 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: I love you That's not an appropriate message to leave on my talk page. -- S h u r o w 00:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Offer (well, more like advice really) Hey, after speaking with an administrator, I thought I might message you to say it is possible to get rid of your chat ban! A few users on this wiki (myself included) have been *blocked* forever, but were unblocked. If you want to lose your chat ban, I'd recommend either publishing a blog to apologise, or, if you want less of a fanfare, I can organise an administrator to discuss with you somewhere else, such as in a private message on Community Central's chat. Please bear in mind though, that the administration is careful with granting second chances, you'll have to mean what you say, and make sure not to break the rules again. Thanks for reading! You know it is CustardTheWikiBird 18:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC)